El Ascensor
by Delta Elena
Summary: Una prueba de valor para resolver sus problemas sentimentales que terminara de una manera no esperada, Lucy conocera la verdad de la leyenda que oculta ese viejo ascensor.


**Personajes pertenecientes a Hiro Mashima pero la historia me pertenece, basado en leyendas urbanas comunes de Japón en su mayoría.**

**Existen muchas versiones acerca de elevadores y fantasmas esta tan solo es una de tantas, espero les guste.**

**Universo alternativo basado en una leyenda urbana acerca de un viejo elevador.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El Ascensor**

Lucy Heartfilia, una bella chica de rubios cabellos y ojos marrones tan hermosos; una chica muy querida por todo el mundo por su encantadora personalidad y preocupación por sus amigos; alguien que tenia de novio a Natsu Dragneel un chico de lo más popular en la escuela siendo conocido por ser de lo más alegre y ruidoso.

Pero esa noche estaba ahí frente al viejo edificio quemado el cual hace muchos años fue un majestuoso centro comercial; debido al enorme daño que había sufrido el lugar nunca pudo ser reparado y solo quedo en el olvido siendo sitio de visita de muchos chicos que lo visitaban a modo de retos.

Ahí estaba junto a su amiga Lisanna la cual parecía estar muy molesta, en cambio Lucy parecía más triste.

—Le dije que viniera puntual pero parece que fue todo lo contrario…pero sabes sonó como si le diera igual

Lucy miro a su amiga Lisanna que seguía diciendo cosas malas contra Natsu, después de todo la pelea que habían tenido los tenía en la cuerda floja y ella había propuesto un reto para que se reconciliaran.

—…—bajo aun más la vista la verdad estaba tan molesta con él, pero al menos esperaba que se disculpara e hiciera presencia o al menos llamara diciendo que no iría; así sabría que decidir.

Se levanto mientras suspiraba con tristeza—Vamos adentro—

— ¿Iremos? ¿No lo esperaremos?

—El no vendrá…

Su amiga le miro en silencio apresurando el paso para alcanzarla, el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y eso que solo habían llegado hasta la planta baja les llamo la atención el ascensor.

—Mira, se detuvo con las puertas abiertas

— ¿Y si hay un muerto?

—No digas esas bromas…—el corazón de ambas latía con fuerza, ¿por qué se asomaban? ¿Curiosidad? El caso era que no podían evitar querer mirar dentro.

El vibrar y el sonido de una melodía les hizo brincar del susto al tiempo que retrocedían con miedo, Lucy miro con vergüenza a su amiga que no tenía la misma expresión.

—Lo siento, es mi celular…si hola… ¿Natsu?—Lucy se sorprendió de la llamada y su amiga aun más

—Lucy…lo siento…dejare de ser tan orgulloso

— ¿Así?... ¿entonces por qué no viniste? Estamos en el viejo centro comercial para la prueba de valor, Lisanna te aviso y no has llegado

— ¿Uh? No me dijo nada Lisanna

Lucy se quedo en silencio cuando escucho lo que Natsu le decía, volteo a ver a su amiga muy confundida

—Oye…Lisanna

Pero la expresión que tenia era de desconcierto y de pronto fue aventada dentro del elevador, su celular cayo muy lejos mientras comenzaba a jalar con fuerza la puerta de metal para cerrar.

—Ah…espera, oye…No cierres la puerta…oye Lisanna

— ¡Cállate!

—…

— ¿No querías romper con él?…a mí también me gusta…y tu…—Las lagrimas se escuchaban a pesar de la gruesa puerta de metal. Oyó como los pasos sonaban por el pasillo y su amiga se alejaba corriendo, después un largo silencio intento abrir la puerta pero estaba rígida y no abría ni un solo centímetro.

Se sentó con tristeza en el piso abrazando sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, todo estaba más oscuro además de que afuera ya habría anochecido hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto un ruido se comenzó a escuchar, se estremeció cuando vio que el elevador se comenzaba a mover miro hacia los números de los pisos estaba bajando alguien había pedido el elevador.

Ella estaba recargada en la pared lo más que podía con su corazón latiendo más y más rápido sin quitar la vista de la puerta, había llegado al piso donde pidieron el elevador.

Se detenía y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse de manera lenta y pesada, Lucy se tiro al piso con miedo cubriéndose con ambas manos; un largo silencio siguió y nada pasaba; estaba aterrada y así se quedo unos minutos más al ver que no pasaba nada se asomo por un momento al piso donde estaba

**Prag….prag…prag…prag**

Un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca, ella seguía dentro del elevador solo asomando la cabeza recargada en la entrada; veía hacia donde provenía el ruido y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes al notar que algo se había movido a lo lejos.

**Prag…prag…prag**

El ruido se hacía más fuerte y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad del piso vio que algo se estaba arrastrando por el piso, una horrible figura se arrastraba con sus uñas por el piso hacia ella.

¡….! —su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta, sus dedos apenas se movían, tan solo veía como aquella cosa se acercaba hacia ella; la veía mas y mas cerca y por un momento vio un desfigurado rostro lleno de vendas y sus dedos sin uñas cubiertos de sangre.

Eso fue suficiente para regresarla a la realidad así que apretó el botón de cerrar una y otra vez, empujando la puerta que lentamente se comenzaba a cerrar.

—Ciérrate….ciérrate por favor

Creak…creak….creak…el ruido del elevador intentado cerrar, rechinando por la falta de aceite y mantenimiento por tantos años.

Estaba cerca…más cerca, la puerta cerraba lentamente y Lucy cayó al piso retrocediendo lo más que podía; la horrible figura seguía arrastrándose y no sabía si la puerta se cerraría antes de que le alcanzara.

La puerta se había cerrado y Lucy se quedo inmóvil por un rato en total silencio, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del elevador subiendo lo cual le tranquilizo, soltó un profundo suspiro esperando que su corazón regresara a su lugar.

No supo porque pero su rostro se alzo hasta el techo del elevador, que quedo helada y totalmente muda por un momento; ahí entre el techo como si fuera una ilusión que traspasaba el metal estaba la grotesca figura.

Medio cuerpo atravesaba el metal, caían largos cabellos a través de su rostro pero no lo cubrían en absoluto este tenía vendajes que cubrían la parte superior de este, la boca parecía haber sido cortada de extremo a extremo en una eterna sonrisa desfigurada.

Los largos y delgados brazos se estiraban hacia Lucy que ahora comprendía la situación.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooo!—Un largo y sonoro grito sonó por todo el lugar, hizo tal eco en el elevador que fue escuchada por Natsu que la buscaba hace tiempo

El chico de cabellos rosas abrió con fuerza la puerta del elevador encontrando a la rubia en un total shock nervioso, ella le abrazo muy fuerte al sentirse libre de aquel lugar y lloro desconsoladamente.

Se pregunto mucho tiempo que fue lo que paso en realidad, si fue una pesadilla o fue algo real aun negándose a creerlo.

Pero aquella historia no término ahí, aquella noche cuando su amiga Lisanna regresaba a su casa pensando en lo sucedido ocurrió algo.

—Creo que no debería volver a verlos a ninguno…nunca más—se recargo en la puerta del elevador de su edificio, las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos; pero las luces se fueron haciendo que olvidara aquellos pensamientos. — ¿Un apagón?

Sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la puerta de pronto se abrió y unos extraños ruidos se escucharon de pronto

**Prag…prag…prag…**

Abrió sus ojos enormemente el sonido se hacía más fuerte y se dirigía hacia ella, temblaba de miedo en aquella oscuridad; después de esa noche nadie más volvió a ver a Lisanna.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero les haya gustado y no me maten por Lisanna no tengo nada contra ella me agrada mucho, pero la necesitaba para esta historia.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
